


Исаму и все-все-все

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исаму - изначально безымянный одноклассник Савады Цунаёси, появившийся в манге на одном-единственном фрейме. Именем, отсутствием фамилии, биографией и сексуальными привычками он обязан фантазии анонов из реборнотреда в Дежурке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исаму и все-все-все

**Исаму и его фамилия**

\- Десятый, вон тот парень... Как его фамилия?  
Цуна оборачивается. Мимо них с Гокудерой бредет, цепляясь ногой за ногу, их одноклассник. Выглядит он так, будто... Цуна задумывается над сравнением. Будто только что проснулся от сладкого сна, вот так. Взлохмаченный, с припухшими губами, полузакрытыми глазами. Когда Ламбо попадает в базуку и появляется из будущего, он выглядит похоже.  
\- Ау? - Гокудера машет ладонью у него перед глазами.  
\- Прости, Гокудера. - Цуна моргает. - Теперь, когда ты спросил... Не могу вспомнить, как его фамилия, странно, да? А зовут Исаму-кун. Все его так зовут.  
\- Ясно. - Гокудера провожает Исаму-куна взглядом, Цуна тоже. Школьная сумка глупо шлепает Исаму по заду при каждом шаге, но ему как будто плевать.  
  
\- Эй ты, - говорит Гокудера, когда Исаму входит в туалет. - Дверь закрой.  
\- Здесь нельзя курить, - бормочет Исаму, но послушно закрывает за собой дверь. - Хибари-сан разозлится.  
\- Имел я твоего Хибари, - бросает Гокудера сквозь зубы, равнодушно и небрежно, как настоящий мафиозо. В подернутых дымкой глазах Исаму мелькает искра интереса.  
\- Что, правда?  
Две минуты спустя Исаму уже отсасывает Гокудере в дальней кабинке.  
\- Неправда, - говорит Гокудера, с удовлетворением глядя, как Исаму утирает ладонью губы и смотрит снизу вверх из-под тяжелых век все так же сонно. - Но еще поимею.  
\- Ну-ну, - отвечает Исаму, ленивым движением поднимаясь с колен. Когда он уже подходит к двери туалета, Гокудера вспоминает:  
\- Эй. Как твоя фамилия?  
Исаму, будто не слыша, закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
\- Что он сказал, - переспрашивает Хибари. Исаму подается то вперед, то назад, рассматривает график дежурств по школе, лежащий на столе перед его носом. Иероглифы все вверх ногами, ничего не прочитать, да Исаму и неинтересно.  
\- Он сказаааал, - длинно и медленно выдыхает Исаму, сжимая кулаки на блестящей столешнице, - что поимеет вас, Хибари-сан. Ааах.  
Хибари входит в него резко и болезненно, сжимает бедра, оставляя синяки. Исаму нравится.  
\- Ублюдок, - цедит сквозь зубы Хибари. Исаму знает, что это не ему. Снова подается навстречу члену Хибари. - Посмотрим.  
  
\- Как так можно, - удивляется Гокудера, когда Исаму, еле переставляя ноги (будто так и не проснулся с утра, - думает Цуна), бредет мимо них к школьным воротам. - Парень здесь учится с начальной, а никто не знает его фамилию.  
\- Смешно, - говорит Ямамото и смеется. - И правда, Гокудера, как это ты заметил. Да всем все равно, наверное. Не в фамилии дело.  
Исаму оборачивается через плечо, бросает на Ямамото рассеянный взгляд. Ямамото слегка кивает ему.  
Вечером, когда закончатся тренировки у клубов, Исаму снова будет в школе, наверняка заглянет в раздевалку.  
Да какая разница, как там его фамилия.  
  


 **Исаму много что знает**  
  
\- Это еще кто? - поморщился Занзас, когда Сквало сунул ему под нос фотографию.  
Вид школьников портил Занзасу аппетит, а этот школьник еще и выглядел как хер знает что.  
\- Он живой вообще?  
\- Пока да, - буркнул Сквало. - Только, знаешь...  
Когда Сквало закончил рассказывать, Занзас слегка заинтересовался.  
\- Притащи его сюда, - велел он. - Поглядим.  
\- Бел! - заорал Сквало, едва выйдя из комнаты босса. - А ну тащи сюда свою задницу, дело есть.  
  
\- Сказали, привести живым, - шелестел и мурлыкал странный лохматый блондин, бродя вокруг Исаму, как вокруг садовой скамейки. - Жалко, жалко. Принцу это скучно.  
\- Принц не любит трахаться? - на всякий случай спросил Исаму. Ему тоже было скучно. Все его знакомые были чем-то заняты и даже в школе появлялись не каждый день.  
Блондин шипяще захихикал.  
\- Мало ли что принц любит. Сам пойдешь или тебя тащить?  
\- Да пойду уж.  
Исаму пожал плечами и даже не стал оборачиваться в сторону ближайшего громилы из Дисциплинарного комитета. Он и так знал, что Хибари обо всем доложат.  
  
\- Быстро рассказывай, что ты знаешь! - заорал беловолосый тип, размахивая прикрученным к руке мечом.  
Это заводило.  
\- Много чего, - протянул Исаму. - Знаю, как со льдом отсасывать, хочешь? Знаю, как сделать, чтоб от дабла не сильно больно было. Знаю, как заставить тебя кончить за минуту.  
Беловолосый оскалился.  
\- Спорим, не знаешь?  
Исаму даже глаза приоткрыл пошире.  
\- На что поспорим?  
  
\- Значит так, - говорил беловолосый через две минуты, таща его за плечо куда-то вглубь номера. Застегнуть ширинку он не потрудился, это Исаму тоже понравилось. - Никакого льда, вообще чтоб ни слова. Насчет дабла - это тебе пригодится. А если херово сосать будешь - пеняй на себя.  
Исаму улыбнулся.  
\- Впервые вижу, - сказал беловолосый, положив руку на ручку двери, - чтоб кто-то спорил на то, чтоб его выебали во все дыры. Ну ты и псих.  
Исаму улыбнулся опять.  
  


 **Исаму и школьники из Кокуе**  
  
В заброшенном парке Кокуе-лэнда было пусто и тихо. Исаму забрался в плотные густые кусты и достал из сумки посылку, которую часом раньше вынул из анонимного абонентского ящика на почте. Дома было слишком шумно, чтобы ее спокойно изучить.  
Он разорвал упаковку и первым делом распечатал самые интересные покупки.  
Сидеть сразу стало неудобно, Исаму поерзал и расстегнул школьные брюки, чтобы подрочить, воображая, как будет использовать новые приобретения.  
Кусты затрещали, как будто сквозь них кто-то ломился - человек или...  
...зверь, понял Исаму, услышав тяжелое напряженное дыхание, с резкими вдохами, как будто кто-то принюхивался.  
Это было попадалово.  
Когда из кустов на полянку вывалился лохматый парень в потрепанной форме школы Кокуе, Исаму выдохнул с облегчением.  
Парень шумно втянул носом воздух и оскалил острые, нечеловеческие зубы.  
\- Чем тут пахнет, - бормотал он, как ненормальный. - Чем таким пахнет.  
\- Мной, - совсем успокоившись, сказал Исаму. - Хочешь?  
Парень затеребил ширинку своих брюк, недвусмысленно отвечая этим на вопрос.  
\- Иди сюда, - Исаму отложил покупки. С новым знакомым они явно не пригодятся. - Давай я сам.  
  
Парень хотел трахаться по-собачьи, Исаму был не против. Парень частил, дергаясь туда-сюда, и шумно сопел, возил Исаму по траве и пару раз укусил за плечо, так что когда на полянке появился еще один школьник из Кокуе, Исаму не сразу его заметил.  
\- Кен, - сказал этот новый и поправил тонкие пижонские очки. - Ты опять?  
\- Он сам, - пролаял тот, кого назвали Кеном, - сам предложил. Это можно, когда сами предлагают, точно можно.  
\- Это правда? - очкарик смотрел на Исаму так равнодушно, будто не видел в происходящем ничего удивительного или интересного. - Ты сам предложил?  
\- Правда, - выдохнул Исаму, облизав пересохшие губы. - Могу и тебе предложить.  
\- Не очень-то гигиенично, - вздохнул очкарик. - Ну ладно. Кен, если из-за тебя он меня укусит, я пожалуюсь Мукуро-саме.  
\- Не укушу, - пообещал Исаму, пока тот расстегивал брюки и устраивался перед ним. У лица Исаму качнулся тонкий ровный член с набухающей головкой, все как Исаму любил. - А кто такой Мукуро-сама?  
\- Может быть, узнаешь, - очкарик кончиками пальцев придержал его голову и аккуратно всунул член ему в рот. - Если будешь хорошо себя вести.  
Исаму и так хорошо себя вел, но решил постараться - ему стало любопытно.  
  


 **Почти не про Исаму**  
  
\- Шо-тян, ты наверняка в курсе, кто это, - зашептал Бьякуран на ухо Шоичи. - Ты же такой умный!  
Шоичи чуть не подскочил на месте от неожиданности: Бьякуран появился по обыкновению незаметно, обнял их со Спаннером за плечи, наклонясь между ними, и теперь кивал на школьника за соседним столиком, дремавшего над каким-то пестрым журналом.  
\- Бьякуран-сан, не надо так подкрадываться! - возмущенно ответил Шоичи.  
\- Это из класса Вонголы, - флегматично сообщил Спаннер. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда Бьякуран подошел. - Зовут Исаму, фамилию не знаю. То ли не слышал, то ли не запомнил.  
\- Из класса моего друга Цунаеси, - восхитился непонятно чему Бьякуран. - Ну надо же. А что ты еще о нем слышал, Спаннер-кун?  
\- То же, что и ты, - Спаннер взял молочный коктейль. - Заинтересовался?  
Шоичи покосился на них - иногда ему казалось, что у его лучшего друга и его преданного друга есть от него какие-то секреты. Это было неприятно.  
\- Еще как, - засмеялся Бьякуран. - Пойду с ним поговорю.  
Шоичи невольно наблюдал за тем, как Бьякуран опускается на свободный стул напротив Исаму, говорит ему пару слов - наверное, представляется. Исаму секунду глядел на Бьякурана, отвлекшись от журнала, а потом они вдруг встали и пошли к выходу.  
\- Куда... - пробормотал Шоичи в полнейшей растерянности.  
\- Так трахаться же, - ответил Спаннер и хлюпнул коктейлем. - Ну вот, что я говорил? А, про Грин Моску.  
Шоичи не слушал, провожая взглядом спину Бьякурана. Бьякуран пропустил Исаму в дверь кафе впереди себя, а выходя, завел руку за спину и задрал футболку, чтобы почесать поясницу над неприлично низко сидящими джинсами.  
Он опять без всего, - подумал Шоичи, чувствуя, как горят щеки, - удобно, наверное, если так себя ведешь...  
Как "так", он предпочел бы не думать.  
  


 **Исаму, Спаннер и отложенное шибари**  
  
\- Простые человеческие радости, - еще раз сказал Бьякуран и взял у Мини-Моски с подноса конфету.  
\- Интегралы, микросхемы и шибари? - предположил Спаннер, высунувшись из глубин большой, но еще недособранной Моски.  
\- Шибари? - переспросил Бьякуран. - А, ну да, ты же любишь все японское. Да, пожалуй.  
\- У меня даже инструкция есть, - Спаннер снова нырнул в Моску, теперь его голос звучал отдаленно и гулко. - Только не на ком проверить. Я предлагал Шоичи...  
\- Не стоит, - быстро сказал Бьякуран, - он не оценит.  
\- Уже не оценил, - согласился Спаннер. - Непатриотично с его стороны.  
\- Вот я и говорю, - вернулся Бьякуран к прежней теме. - Позвони Исаму, Спаннер-кун, он точно оценит. Ты ему понравился.  
\- Хм? - прогудело из Моски.  
\- Он меня спрашивал, какой у тебя член, - пояснил Бьякуран и внимательно облизал свой леденец. - Но я же не знаю.  
\- А что мой член? - не понял Спаннер и снова высунулся из Моски. - Он-то тут при чем.  
\- Позвони, - снова сказал Бьякуран. - Узнаешь.  
Спаннер почесал нос и достал из кармана комбинезона мобильный.  
\- Ладно, номер?  
  
\- Значит, хочешь попробовать шибари? - спрашивал Исаму у желтоволосого гайдзина час спустя. Быть связанным он не очень любил, но хотелось посмотреть, как гайдзин будет кончать, с каким лицом. Станет ли его скучающий рассеянный взгляд мутным и по-животному сосредоточенным. - Хочешь меня связать?  
\- Я вот чего не понял, - со смешным акцентом сказал гайдзин по имени Спаннер. - Что насчет моего члена? Зачем он тебе?  
\- Я люблю члены, - пояснил Исаму. - Можно конфету?  
\- Конечно, - Спаннер отмахнулся. - Бери.  
Исаму сдернул обертку и заработал языком. Спаннер свел брови и стал смотреть внимательнее. Исаму приоткрыл рот и похлопал себя леденцом по нижней губе, потом обвел языком сладкий шарик.  
\- А, - сказал Спаннер, - я вроде понял. Давай тогда шибари попозже.  
Исаму кивнул и подергал леденец во рту туда-сюда.  
Спаннер потянул вниз молнию комбинезона.  
\- Тогда приступим?  
Исаму приступил.  
Над его головой защелкали кнопки телефона.  
\- Просто хотел, - заговорил Спаннер, - сказать спасибо за совет... Нет, шибари отложили.  
Если бы у Исаму не был занят рот, он бы улыбнулся.  
  


 **Исаму и награда за хорошее поведение**  
  
Первой, кого Исаму увидел в полуразрушенном центре Кокуе, была хмурая рыжая девица.  
\- Это еще кто? - резко спросила она, когда новые знакомые привели Исаму на третий этаж через завалы битого стекла, мусора и ржавой арматуры. - Зачем вы его притащили?  
\- Тебя не касается, - уронил очкарик. - Это к Мукуро-саме.  
\- Зачем таскать к Муку-тяну кого ни попадя?! - разъярилась девица. - Он из школы этого недомерка, я же по форме вижу! Что ему тут делать?!  
Исаму стало скучно и он посмотрел на девицу повнимательнее. У нее были острые каблуки, чулки на подвязках и ярко накрашенные губы.  
\- Хочешь меня трахнуть? - подумав, предложил он. Девица осеклась на середине длинной тирады на непонятном языке и вытаращила глаза.  
\- У меня есть, чем, - уточнил Исаму, раскрыв сумку и доставая одну из покупок. - Тебе пойдет.  
\- Псих какой-то! - взвизгнула девица и вылетела в дверь, толкнув очкарика плечом.  
\- Да она не по этой части, - скучно пояснил очкарик. - Сама хочет, чтоб ее Мукуро-сама трахнул. Пошли.  
Исаму так и пошел следом, со страпоном в руке.  
  
Пустой кинозал ему понравился, тут было просторно, лежали какие-то тряпки и матрасы и наверняка можно было трахаться где угодно и в любой позе. Еще один школьник из Кокуе, вставший с продранного дивана при их появлении, тоже сразу понравился Исаму.  
\- Ой, кого это вы мне привели, - с любопытством протянул он и склонил голову к плечу. - Дайте я угадаю. Да это же как-там-его-Исаму, которого перетрахала вся компания Савады Цунаеси, кроме самого Савады, весь дисциплинарный комитет и много кто еще. Где вы его взяли, Тикуса?  
\- Он сам пришел! - выкрикнул Кен, - сам-сам, точно! Мы не ловили. Не заставляли и не кусали.  
Тут он, конечно, немного приврал, но Исаму не был в обиде из-за пары укусов.  
\- Все так, Мукуро-сама, - подтвердил очкарик, названный Тикусой. - Не заставляли.  
\- Да знаю я, - отмахнулся Мукуро-сама и спрыгнул с невысокой сцены. - Он ко всем сам ходит. Идите, свободны.  
  
Кен и Тикуса мгновенно испарились.  
Исаму опять заскучал и покрутил в руке страпон.  
\- Трахаться-то будем?  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Мукуро-сама. - Но это убери, у меня свой есть. Свои.  
Вокруг него зашевелились, поднимая набухшие головы, толстые упругие стебли. Исаму почувствовал, как у него подгибаются колени: на такую роскошь, как настоящие тентакли, он и рассчитывать не смел. Похоже, сегодня он был очень хорошим мальчиком.


End file.
